


Sem ele, sem ela

by carolss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela o encontrou na frente do tumulo de seu falecido rei, mesmo com o funeral já tendo acabado há horas.





	Sem ele, sem ela

Ela o encontrou na frente do tumulo de seu falecido rei, mesmo com o funeral já tendo acabado há horas. Prussia normalmente não era muito dado a sentimentalismos, mas seu relacionamento com Fritz dificilmente poderia ser descrito como normal, assim como o que ele deveria estar sentindo com relação a sua perda. Hungria tinha tido alguns chefes pelos quais ela tivera bastante afeição, Maria Theresa que tinha falecido poucos anos antes tinha sido particularmente querida para ela e para Austria, mas não era como o de Prussia com Fritz, não tanto, não tão intensamente e tão exclusivamente.

"Você não deveria estar aqui" Prussia disse quando ele notou a sua presença.

"Eu vim lhe dar minhas condolências"

"Porque ? Eu sei que você não gostava dele. Que você ainda está irritada por nós termos tirado a região da Silesia do seu namoradinho"

"Isso é verdade, mas eu o respeitava em outros aspectos"

"Certo...não é justo. Ele merecia mais tempo"

"74 anos é uma boa vida para um humano, muito longa"

"Isso deveria me consolar ?"

"Eu nã-"

"Quer saber de uma coisa Hungria ? Eu espero que um dia você ame alguém, realmente ame. E quando ele morrer você venha me contar se o fato que ele teve uma vida longa consola o fato dele não estar vivo"

Ela conseguia pensar em mil insultos para dizer, centenas de frases que iniciariam uma discussão, mas ela resolveu que melhor não, pelo menos naquele dia ela iria conter sua língua e deixá-lo ter a última palavra. Tudo que ela disse então foi :

"Eu sinto muito pela sua perda Prussia"

Ela disse e partiu.


End file.
